


Убитые воспоминания

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Love-tune
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Кентаро даже не пытается его остановить, когда тот выходит из кухни. Он может понять это чувство, когда ты в одно мгновение будто оказался в параллельном мире. Ну, или проснулся спустя пару столетий.





	

_— Сакума, перестань! — смеется он. — Ты можешь побыть хоть немного серьезным? Сам же говорил, что завтра очень важный день._

_— Говорил. Но он же завтра, а не сегодня, так?_

_Хагия улыбается и качает головой: Сакума всегда так. Но зато, когда доходит до дела, он отдает всего себя, и, видимо, только из-за этого Джесси его еще не прибил. Тот как раз заглядывает в комнату и, бросив взгляд на валяющихся на полу парней (Хагия — заложив руки за голову, Сакума — на животе, с телефоном в руках), сообщает:_

_— Я пойду. Сакума, не забудь, о чем мы договаривались. Хаги-чан, до завтра._

_Он машет Джесси рукой и даже не думает злиться на то, что они не посвящают его в свои планы. Хагия знает, что таким образом они пытаются его защитить, если он попадет под подозрения и ему попытаются залезть в мозги. Хагие же это кажется совершенно нереальным. Он доволен своей жизнью, влюблен в нее и — самую малость — не только, и, как и все подростки, уверен, что так будет всегда._

Первое, что делает Кентаро, входя в спальню — раздергивает шторы, впуская в комнату как можно больше света. Хагия начинает ворочаться, стоит лучам солнца упасть на его лицо, и пытается спрятаться под подушкой.

— Джесси, какого хрена? Еще рано, дай нам поспать.

Значит, сегодня это Джесси. И, скорее всего, Сакума. Кентаро садится на край постели и осторожно трясет Хагию за плечо.

— Хаги-чан, просыпайся. Это я.

Он всегда говорит эту кажущуюся на первый взгляд бессмысленной фразу, потому что знает: Хагие требуется какое-то время, чтобы начать снова адекватно воспринимать реальность после пробуждения. Сны-воспоминания путаются с настоящим, порождая страхи, непонимание и боль. Кентаро предупреждал об этом медиков, но у тех на все был только один ответ: «Это желание пациента». Пациента, который не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, на что себя обрекает. Тут дай бог после однократного стирания памяти сохранить здравый рассудок. Хагия проходил через это трижды. Ничего удивительного, что сейчас у него в голове творится подобная фигня.  
Пока что они справляются, но каждое утро Кентаро боится увидеть взгляд, в котором не будет и толики узнавания.

Он чувствует, что Хагия просыпается, но не спешит открывать глаза, и Кентаро помогает ему осознать правильную реальность, болтая обо всем подряд: погоде за окном, новостях по телевизору, работе.

Переведясь, хотя правильнее будет сказать «сбежав» в другую больницу, в другой город, он убеждается, что даже его больные на голову, как не слишком тактично он называет своих пациентов, не заставляют его переживать так, как это делает Хагия. Есть и другой страх, ставший не менее привычным — страх, что их найдут. И Кентаро не знает, что лучше: если это сделают свои или нет. Результат будет один: они заставят Хагию вспомнить, и даже Кентаро, в свои года уже довольно опытный врач, не возьмется предсказать последствия этого.

— Завтрак на столе, — улыбается он, когда Хагия все же открывает глаза. — А я поехал в больницу.

— Яссу…

— М?

— Вы же лечите людей, правда?

— Конечно. Для чего же еще нужны больницы, — неуверенно смеется он, чувствуя неладное.

— И вы, — Хагия хмурится и садится на кровати, — не проводите никаких экспериментов над людьми?

— С чего такие мысли?

— Просто мне как-то снился мир, где подобное было в порядке вещей, вот я и…

— Ты бы еще больше аниме на ночь смотрел, тебе и не такое сниться начнет, — фыркает Кентаро, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало как можно естественнее. Из него никудышный врун, а Хагия никогда прежде не запоминал свои сны.

«Плохо, плохо, плохо», — он закусывает губу, видя, что Хагия погружается в воспоминания — как тот думает — об этом сне.

_— Эй, Хаги-чан, давай сходим куда-нибудь вечером?_

_— Прости, но я без денег, — неловко отказывается он._

_— Ерунда. У меня есть, — и перед его носом машут конвертом с купюрами._

_— Мюто! Ты опять! — Хагия вскакивает на ноги и от злости сжимает кулаки. Наверное, он бы и правда ударил этого идиота, если бы не боялся нечаянно ему навредить: он не знает, что с ним делали в этот раз. — Ты же обещал, что больше туда не пойдешь!_

_Тот лишь фыркает и падает на диван, закидывая руки за спинку._

_— Не отмахивайся от меня! Найди нормальную работу!_

_Хагия встряхивает его, но Мюто с неизменной ухмылкой на тонких губах спокойно сбрасывает его руки со своих плеч._

_— Если найдешь место, где будут платить столько же — с радостью. Только вот знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Ты его не найдешь. Так что, — Мюто встает и потягивается, — пойдем сегодня куда-нибудь развеемся, пока я при деньгах._

_— Как ты хоть себя чувствуешь? — обреченно спрашивает Хагия, понимая, что снова проиграл эту битву. Ему не переубедить Мюто, так легко торгующего своим здоровьем. Он, конечно, тот еще придурок, но Хагия не хочет его терять. Он будто откуда-то знает, что терять близких очень и очень больно._

— У меня сегодня дежурство, так что вечером можешь не ждать. Эй, — Кентаро ерошит его и так растрепанные после сна волосы, пока не получает в ответ осмысленный взгляд и слабую улыбку. — Не думай обо всей этой чепухе. И вставай уже, а то опоздаешь на работу.

Шестое чувство весь день звенит в голове противным колокольчиком, и, вернувшись домой раньше обычного, Кентаро понимает, что не зря поменялся сменой с коллегой. Потому что Хагия сидит посреди комнаты перед разложенными на полу документами, и Кентаро не требуется подходить ближе, чтобы понять, что это.

— Почему ты не на работе?

— Разболелась голова, так что я попросил подменить меня. Я хотел найти у тебя рецепт, но… — Хагия переводит взгляд обратно на медицинскую карту, снимки и выписки. — Что это? Мне правда делали все эти операции? — он берет в руки свою карту (Кентаро сам уже не помнит, что за левый диагноз там указан) и смотрит на фамилию лечащего врача. — Санада? Санада-сенсей? Я совершенно его не помню. Но даже если бы у меня была посттравматическая амнезия, как тут написано, я бы помнил события после аварии. Но я не могу вспомнить даже своего врача. Яссу…

Сглотнув, Кентаро подходит к нему и, подав руку, помогает подняться. Он немного успокаивается, видя, что Хагия не шарахается от него, хотя явно напуган непониманием происходящего. Что ж, в этом нет ничего удивительного.

— Пошли на кухню. Я обещаю, что расскажу тебе правду.

Он заваривает кофе, давая себе время собраться с мыслями и попытаться найти правильные слова, хотя осознает: никакие слова в данной ситуации правильными быть не могут. Наконец он ставит на стол две кружки, предварительно добавив в свою коньяка.

— Скажи мне… Ты помнишь людей из своих снов? Как они выглядят, как их зовут?

Хагия задумчиво хмурится.

— Обычно я сложно просыпаюсь, но сны не запоминаю, но теперь, когда ты спросил… Скорее да, чем нет. Может, при встрече я бы и не сразу их узнал, но потом…

— Только встречи не будет, — отрезает Кентаро, и Хагия улыбается.

— Конечно, потому что это сны.

— Это не сны, Хаги-чан. Это воспоминания. Твои воспоминания о погибших людях.

Хагия открывает рот, собираясь, видимо, что-то сказать, но не может. А Кентаро становится чуть легче: начав говорить, он понимает, что назад дороги уже нет. А значит, остается всего лишь закончить.

— Джесси и Сакума — те двое, что снились тебе сегодня. Они состояли в запрещенной организации. Изначально она не была настолько радикальной, ее члены просто пытались добиться, чтобы эксперименты на человеческом мозге были запрещены. Но потом, когда эти эксперименты вышли за рамки научных, а их результаты стали использоваться в политических целях… На самом деле, это многим не нравилось. Организация разрасталась и набирала мощь, и именно это ее и погубило. В конце концов она вышла из тени, и ее участников уничтожили — тихо, по одному. Джесси погиб, Сакума официально признан погибшим, хотя на самом деле пропал без вести, только власти никогда этого не признают.

— А я?

— Ты не был участником. Не знаю, был ли ты в курсе их планов, и никто уже этого не узнает, но тебя взяли, как поддерживавшего незаконную организацию. Таких, как ты, было много.

— И… Что с нами сделали?

Кентаро видит, что Хагия начинает понимать, но все равно озвучивает чужие догадки.

— Вам стерли память. Тебя оперировал врач, имя которого ты видел в своей карте — Санада Юма. Он мой знакомый еще с университета. И там же, в больнице, тебя увидел я. Только уже в другой раз.

— Подожди, подожди! — Хагия вскидывает руку, и Кентаро замолкает. Слишком много шокирующей информации за раз, требуется время, чтобы ее переварить — он это понимает. Но нельзя отрезать собаке хвост по частям.

— В другой? Был еще один?

Кентаро кивает.

— Был, и в тот раз ты пришел в больницу сам. Не смотри на меня так, мы были не менее изумлены, когда ты заявился и потребовал стереть тебе память. Это было спустя несколько лет после первого случая, эксперименты рассекретили, операции официально разрешили.

— Но ведь это наверняка стоило уйму денег! — восклицает Хагия. — Пусть я, оказывается, не помню половину своего прошлого, но даже так я уверен, что у меня в жизни не было столько денег! — он смеется, и, хоть этот смех слишком похож на нервный, Кентаро тоже не может сдержать улыбки.

— Помнишь, ты меня сегодня утром спрашивал про эксперименты над людьми? Так вот, даже после этого они не прекратились. Еще слишком многое не было изучено, и некоторые нашли способ на этом заработать. Морита Мюто был именно таким. Я не знаю, как вы подружились, но знаю, что он был частым гостем нашей больницы. Он предоставлял себя в качестве подопытного кролика, а ему за это платили. Неплохо платили. Понятное дело, что это не могло продолжаться долго. После очередного эксперимента и смерти Мюто ты пришел к нам и потребовал, чтобы тебе стерли память бесплатно. Понятия не имею, как ты до этого додумался, но у тебя был весомый аргумент, которым ты смог зацепить ведущих ученых и врачей: ты был, можно сказать, уникален. Никогда прежде операцию по стиранию памяти не проводили повторно, это был невероятный шанс. Единственный, кто был против — твой лечащий врач.

— Санада-сенсей? — Хагия удивленно приподнимает брови. — Почему?

Кентаро улыбается.

— Потому что он всегда был человеком в большей степени, чем ученым. Он сказал, что не станет подвергать организм подростка такому риску. Но ты настаивал, врачи настаивали, так что Санаду просто заменили.

— Тогда, — задумчиво тянет Хагия, — кто провел операцию?

Кентаро молчит и тянется за коньком, хотя кофе давно уже выпил. Ему не нужно поднимать голову, чужой неверящий взгляд прожигает его насквозь.

— Яссу… Но, — Хагия запинается, — ты же знал о рисках?

— Конечно, я знал! Поэтому, когда в третий раз…

— Боже!

Хагия со стоном роняет голову на стол, и Кентаро кусает губы, когда слышит чужой смех.

— Это какой-то абсурд! Эксперименты, революции, операции… Может, это тебе стоит меньше аниме смотреть?

— Хаги-чан…

Кентаро даже не пытается его остановить, когда тот выходит из кухни. Он может понять это чувство, когда ты в одно мгновение будто оказался в параллельном мире. Ну, или проснулся спустя пару столетий.

Он дает ему полчаса, а потом осторожно заглядывает в комнату. Хагия сидит на диване, обхватив колени и спрятав в них лицо, и Кентаро нерешительно кладет руку ему на спину.

— Дай угадаю, — слышит он приглушенный голос. — Ваш эксперимент провалился, что-то пошло не так, власти об этом пронюхали и решили, что я снова опасен?

Хагия поднимает голову, и Кентаро видит чужие покрасневшие глаза и кажущуюся сейчас такой неуместной веселую улыбку. Он ошарашенно кивает.

— Как ты догадался?

— Попытался представить, как бы развивались события в манге, будь это все плодом чьего-то воображения.

Кентаро хмыкает.

— Фактически, так все и было. Повторная процедура спровоцировала мозговую активность. Ты постепенно начинал вспоминать. Не явно, но задавал вопросы. Ты узнавал Санаду, который наблюдал тебя вместе со мной. Так что сегодня я очень удивился, когда ты сказал, что не помнишь его. Это правда интересно…

— Яссу!

— Прости-прости! — Кентаро смеется и поднимает руки в примирительном жесте. — Я подумаю об этом позже. В общем, третью операцию нас провести вынудили, после чего мы собрали вещи и сбежали. Конец.

— То есть… как конец? Сбежали? Подожди, что?!

Кентаро вздыхает.

— Я догадывался, что рано или поздно ты вспомнишь, третья операция должна была этому только поспособствовать. Но никто не мог предсказать последствия. Из тебя бы просто сделали подопытного кролика.

Хагия ошарашенно молчит. Еще утром он проснулся в своей квартире, собирался идти на работу, зайти поужинать в ближайшее кафе. А теперь он оказывается беглым экспериментальным материалом, у которого трижды поковырялись в мозгах и который, возможно, разыскивают власти.

После того, как он озвучивает это вслух, они смеются в два голоса, и Кентаро чувствует, как нервное напряжение немного отступает. Этот разговор должен был рано или поздно состояться, он знал это. Но все равно оказался к нему не готов.

Смех затихает одновременно с раздавшимся в квартире звонком. Кентаро прикладывает палец к губам и чувствует вину, когда видит испуг в глазах Хагии. Еще пару часов назад тому и в голову бы не пришло бояться обычного звонка в дверь.

Они могут не открывать, но прекрасно понимают, что при желании их все равно достанут.  
Кентаро готов увидеть на пороге кого угодно — так он думал еще секунду назад. Удивленное восклицание готово сорваться с губ, но Хагия его опережает.

— Ты!.. — это единственное, что он успевает сказать, прежде чем потерять сознание.

Кентаро осторожно его ловит, а затем поднимает взгляд на гостя, чувствуя, как их еще утром спокойная жизнь переворачивается уже в сотый раз за вечер.

Он делает глубокий вдох и кивает, приглашая войти: несмотря ни на что, он рад, что больше не один. Потому что теперь, когда Хагия начнет вспоминать, ему понадобится любая помощь.  
А он начнет — вне всяких сомнений.


End file.
